It's Okay
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: In the half hour they'd known eachother, she had taken an understanding of him in more ways than one.


So this just came out of nowhere :O I actually started writing something entirely different, but it didn't work out for some reason. I thought of that whole story, but when I went to write it down, BAM, writer's block. :x But when I thought of this and wrote it down, the words came freely, and I'm very much satisfied with how this story came out :) WHOO! Haha. Anyways, read and review; love to hear your guys opinions :) thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own Kairi.

_'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_that's alright, because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie'_

_- Eminem ft. Rihanna (I love the way you lie)_

**

* * *

**

:Jacob's P.O.V.:

It felt like the air was knocked right out of me. My ribs caving in, crushing my heart. Any hope or love that was in my soul and eyes, vanished completely. In it's place disappointment and a deep depression sat. Consuming my being. And I was left there, slowly but surely, drowning in my own sorrows. My own lies. I should've known. It wasn't at all hard to have known about. She was married to him. She belonged to him. She has a kid with him. She's _his. _And now it'll be for all eternity. The blood-sucker. My sworn enemy.

_Edward Cullen._

Just the name sickend me to no end. _I hated him_. He didn't deserve her. After all the hell he's put her through, all the danger she's had to endure, I'm _still_ shocked she took him back. I'm her best friend. I was there for her when she needed someone the most. I protected her when he wasn't around. I was there. Period. I would give up anything just for her. No matter what the cost, I would do it. So why did she choose him over me? Why didn't she love me they was she loves him?

Why?

At this point the rain started to pour down, drenching me to the bone in mere seconds. Quite tears began to fall freely down my warm cheeks. But I didn't bother to wipe them off, or try to cover my weakness. Because really, I didn't give a damn anymore. What was there to live for when the one you made your everything, the one you've loved for so long, breaks your heart, smashing it to the floor, with only the simple words of 'I choose him.'. Three words. Three innocent, yet _deadly _words. I wanted to be indifferent. To make it as if I didn't care of her decision. But it had hurt. Damn, did it hurt.

Thinking back on our spent times together, she hadn't really shown that much of an intrest in me, besides like a brother. Was that all I was to her? Sighing deeply, a soft crack in my throat, I realize it to be true now. I was just her _brother._ I shouldn't have expected that to change into something more. Foolish me.

Staring down at the palm of my hands, I couldn't tell rather the small drops of water was coming from my eyes or the rain.

_"Good thing for the rain then._" I muttered inwardly, glad for the shower, I didn't need to be seen weaker then I was now.

_"Hey Bella," I shouted, jogging to catch up with said person._

_Twisting around to look at me, her face turned grim. With that look, I knew I should have turned right back around and left. So why had I stayed? Oh right, it's Bella._

_As soon as I had caught up to her, I went to speak, but she quickly beat me to it. Not at all beating around the bush._

_"This needs to stop, Jake." She directly stated, eyes slightly glossy, but stern._

_Not actually contemplating her words right away, I rose my eye-brow in question._

_"What're you talking about, Bells?" _

_Slightly flinching away at the nickname, she glared at me. "Don't play dumb with me! This, us, it has to stop! You know it, Jake. You _know _I've chosen Edward, so. just. _stop."

_Frozen on the spot, I couldn't speak. Not words would form. My mind was blank. I was lost. Or, to be brutally honest, I had lost. To _him.

_Trying to come off as not understanding what she was saying, I forced my words out. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. But I have to go. Um, I'll see ya later Bells-Bella."_

_Swiftly turning around, I tried to flee the scene. To get her words out of my head, but there they stuck. And I imagine they weren't leaving anytime soon. But she had stopped me. Her next choice of words killed me._

_"I choose him." She murmured, so low I had barely caught it, before I ran. _

_And as soon as I knew she was out of view, I transformed. My clothes torn from my body as it grew to the size of my wolf form. My light brown fur, flying back as I raced to the cliff. Ready to jump, ready to not come back. Ready to give up. _

_I, Jacob Black, have finally reached his limit. _

_I, Jacob Black, have finally _given up.

I shook my head vigourously, trying to clear the thoughts that had reappeard in my mind again. The happenings of what had transpired with Bella and I only an hour ago. I grunted in pain, gripping my chest for dear life, hoping the throb in my heart would subside, but to no avail. I was so lost in my own fucked up world, I hadn't even noticed someone behind me, before they tapped me on my shoulder. Tensing immediately, I quickly glanced back. I forced my tears back, the roughness of a man coming to me, as I glanced at the girl now in my presence.

Shrugging off my cold shoulder, she innocently asked. "Are you alright?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering just who the hell this girl was. She didn't look familier at all. And her scent, she's human.

Glowering at her, I turned my head away childishly. Ignoring her question and her altogether. Nodding at me, she sat down. Completely undisturbed by my actions and just me in general. Props for having guts, though that wouldn't get her far. She'll be off running in no time. They all run eventually.

Glancing at me briefly, she then focused her gaze on the waters below. After a few minutes of silence went by, she asked, "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

How old did this chick think I was; five? Scoffing at her ridiculous question, I continued to ignore her being. Although the sudden smell of cherry blossoms flooded my senses, and I almost relaxed. _Almost._

Nodding in my direction again, she continued to just sit there. More time passed by before I'd finally had enough. Swiftly turning to face her, I stopped. Now taking in her sight. She had light brown hair, with even lighter blonde streaks in it. Her bangs when off to the side, showing part of her forehead. She wasn't pale, but she wasn't particularly tan either. She looked abit small for her age, but no doubt she was in her teens. She didn't have full lips either, but they looked about right for her. Her eyes though, they caught my attention right away. Held my heart in it's grasp, and suddenly it hadn't throbbed in pain. But something else I couldn't quiet play at the moment. Her eyes, the most striking sky blue eyes I've ever seen. If she hadn't spoke to break the trance they held over me, I think I would have been lost in them.

Clearing her throat, she smiled at me. "What's your name, sir?"

Coughing awkwardly, I said, "Jacob."

Her smile suddenly grew bigger, giving off her victory. "Ah, so sir 'Jacob' speaks." She joked, nudging me slightly.

I looked down at her elbow that had touched my arm, before looking back up at her. At lost of words at the moment, she continued.

"I'm Kairi. It's a pleasure to meet you, even though under this situation." She gestured to the rain. And I realized she was dry and I wasn't getting wet anymore. Looking over my head, she had her umbrella covering both of us. Nodding in thanks her way, she nodded back.

"So I don't suppose you mind explaining why your out here, Jacob?"

Tearing my gaze away from her, I stared down at the water, shoulders slumped. My gut clenched in the memory. And somehow during the moments she had arrived till now, I had forgotton why I was here. Forgotton my problems, and it was just her and I. Funny.

"I came here to think." I shrugged, not really wanting to go into detail.

Quriking a thin eye-brow at me, she couldn't help but ask. "About what?"

How had I known she wouldn't let it go?

Sighing in defeat, I explained, kinda. "My best friend left me for someone else."

Glancing at her from the corner of my eye, I saw realization, understanding. As if she knew what I was talking about, had seen it herself. But how was the only question that ran through my mind. She didn't know. Didn't know my life. So how was it possible for her to _understand _what I ment through only eight words...?

Bringing her arm to wrap around my shoulders, I tensed. Ignoring that, she whisperd next to me. "That must have been really hard for you. Well, lets face it, rejection isn't the best feeling in the world. And I can understand why you'd want to be alone. You seem like a strong man, and I suppose weakness isn't something you like showing others."

She had only stated the obvious. Nothing in that sentence was helpful. Nothing particularly comforting. Apart from her tone, which was filled with concern, she didn't actually seem like wanting to comfort me.

Going back to being an ass, I shrugged her arm off of me. "Thanks."

Slightly taken-aback, she sighed. "I apologize, that wasn't the best choice of words. I truely am sorry your friend choose someone else. But these things happen. It's life." She still wasn't helping the situation. "But you can't run from them, or try to take the easy way out by - destroying - yourself. That's a weak move, and understanding you know, you seem better then that."

Whipping my head around, I growled at her. I actually _growled_ at her. "**You don't know anything.**"

Kairi just stared at me, unmoving, not caring of the tone I had taken upon. She probably had expected it. Dropping the umbrella behind us, she turned so she was fully facing me. Taking her small hands, she gripped my face, bringing her face closer to mine, so we were mere inches apart. I felt her breath fan the front of my face, and I wanted nothing more then to just wrench out of her grasp. But something in me refused to grant my wishes. Damnit.

Breathing slowly, she gazed deep in my eyes. Brown clashing with blue. My breath hitched in my throat, any coherent thoughts escaping me. It's as if she's known my forever. As if _I'd _known her forever. Our emotion's were displayed on our faces, like an open book. And I suddenly understood her meaning behind her words she had spoken. She didn't want me to die. To dwell on the sadness in my life. Because truth be told, she knew I'd get over it. Knew this was only a chapter in my life, and I shouldn't close the book. No. I should only turn the page.

It was out of instinct. I wasn't really sure if I had ment for it to happen. But something in me snapped. Something deep inside me stirred alive. And I felt myself _drawn _to this girl. And all I knew was that I _wanted _her. No, scratch that. I _needed _her. And this time, I wasn't going to be turned down.

Grabbing her face in the palm of my hands, I desperately mashed my lips with hers. My eyes already closed, I hadn't seen her eyes widen at the sudden contact. Nor, at the moment, had I really cared. I just, needed her. Point blank.

But I wanted more of her, so slipping my tounge out, I graced it along her lower lips, _begging _for entrance. And I knew she had given in. For she parted her lips instantly, and that's when our tounges danced. Noticing not only had she smelt like cherry blossom's, but she also _tasted _like them too. Girlishly, my heart fluttered alive, stitching it's broken self back up, returning whole once again.

I purred in response; hearing her moan, I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her even closer, if possible. We continued like this, kissing eachother to death, only stopping every now and then when we needed air, but we'd always go straight back to business. I silently wondered if she knew she had a firm grasp on my now whole heart. . . Wondered if she knew of the spell she held upon me in the short time I've known her.

"_Bella knew. That's probably why she broke away from me." _A sudden picture of my old love flashed in my mind, and I moved back slightly, away from Kairi, although she was still in my arms.

Gazing at me, her eyes slightly unfocused, Kairi questioned, "Are you alright?"

The same question she asked me when we first met. Only a half hour earlier. It was like kissing a stranger, if you thought about it logically. But in my mind, it was like kissing a girlfriend you've been dating for years.

_A girlfriend. A love. A mate._

Looking down at the girl in my arms, I smiled. I wasn't exactly sure if it was real or not, but it was there none-the-less. Bringing her even closer, she was now in my lap. Resting my chin on her head, I couldn't help but ask her. If her answer was no, I don't think I would that disappointed. For during the half hour of knowing her, she had helped me. Restored me to my wholesome-self. _Jacob Black._ And if it was yes, I'd be the happiest man on earth. More restored to my wholesome-self then if it were a no.

"Will you stay with me?"

_Will you stay with me always? Be mine _always_? _

She tried to move around in my arms to get a better look at my face, but I wouldn't allow it. This was a question I hadn't planned on asking any other girl but Bella. So pardon me if it's a life or death situation that I wouldn't want anyone seeing me in.

Chuckling to herself, she smiled at me as best she could without seeing me.

"Wow, we havn't even known eachother for that long, and your basically proposing to me." She lightly joked, but I wasn't laughing. I was being completely serious, and I waited almost impatiently for her answer.

Sighing to herself, I could feel her smile in her voice. "Yes, Jacob."

Releasing a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I smiled too. This time I was sure it was real. And as I kissed the top of Kairi's head, I thought to myself. Thought of Bella and Edward. Thought of their child. And now as almost all of what happend earlier was in the past, I smiled for them too. Don't they say everything happens for a reason.? Maybe I should thank them later. But glancing down at the bundle in my arms, I thought, or maybe I could spend the rest of my life with _her. _Another throb in my chest came; with another picture of Bella and Edward. Jealousy was the first thing that I felt. But a small movement under me, informing me Kairi had fallen asleep, had me thinking it was okay, for the most part. I knew my feelings for Bella would still be there, and I was aware of the fact I still might be jealous of Edward whenever I see him with her. But it was okay. I would deal with it, because I had someone special to help the pain. Kairi, but drug. It was sad in a way, to use her as some sort of rebound, but I knew she understood. Things like this take time. And I knew she was willing to wait, no matter how long it took. Because even though I would sometimes think of Bella, Kairi wouldn't sweat it. Because she knew she had me wrapped around her little finger.

Closing my eyes tiredly, I hadn't even realized the rain had finally stopped.

* * *

Finished. :D Review's are greatly appreciated. Thank you so muchh! x3


End file.
